An Alien Child
by FoxxyWolff
Summary: If you want to know where this is about, read it
1. Chapter 1

**FoxxyWolff: Heey guys, warning: AU**

 **Ichigo: Why am i here again?**

 **FoxxyWolff: Because if you don't then your family and friends are going to die :)**

 **Ichigo: Ohh great.. your that kinda person..**

 **FoxxyWolff: I'm worse! :) Ooooh Kisshu my dear! Come out :)**

 **Kisshu: Hello koneko-chan what's wrong FoxxyWolff?**

 **FoxxyWolff: Kiss Ichigo**

 **Ichigo: WHA- *get kissed by Kisshu and Ichigo kissed back***

 **FoxxyWolff: I don't own TMM otherwise these two lovers were together already long ago**

 **Ichigo: Kisshu.. YOU HENTAI DON'T GRAB MY BREASTS WITH THAT SMIRK ON YOUR FACE**

 **FoxxyWolff: On with the story :)**

 _It was 6 years later Ichigo had broken up with Masaya, the aliens are already 4 years back and Ichigo is now 3 years with Kisshu. They were now in the mew café it was closed and inside where the mew mews, Ryou and Keiichiro, de aliens, and Miwa and Moe_

''YOU STUPID BASTERD! BAKA! HENTAI! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!'' Ichigo screamed at Kisshu while nearly breaking Kisshu's bones

''I'm sorry! I already said it a hundred times!'' Kisshu bagged for his life that she won't kill him

''102..'' Lettuce said.. She counted every time he sayed sorry

''Looks a bit like you'' Mint said a bit annoyed ''What did he even do?!''

Ichigo blushed in deep strawberry color ''A..Anou.. I.. I.. I'm pregnant.. AND THIS BASTARD IS THE FATHER!'' Ichigo glared at Kisshu while screaming

''So.. you had sex na no da?'' Pudding said like it was nothing, she was still childish despite being 13

Ichigo and Kisshu were both blushing like hell

''YOU DID WHAT.. WITH… WITH.. THAT… THING?!'' Ryou screamed at Ichigo

''Oi, I have a name?'' Kisshu said

''Yeah.. Yeah.. Unimportant.. WHAT MORE IMPORTANT IS WHAT YOU DID TO HER.. THIS CAN BE HER DEATH! Have you ever seen a human gets a child with an alien?''

''No.. But-'' Kisshu stopped his to ask what was wrong with Ichigo, who had clearly tears rolling over her cheeks

''What's wrong koneko-chan?'' Kisshu asked with now a lot of worry in his voice

''The old hag is crying don't you see? I know you are dumb, but THAT dumb?'' Taruto said with his annoying voice.. As always

''Haha.. Funny..'' Kisshu rolled his eyes

''Th..There is nothing wrong.. Really.. I..I just.. have to go! Bye!'' Ichigo rushed the door out with still tears rolling down over her cheeks

''Koneko-chan!'' Kisshu screamed and was ready to run, until something grabbed his shoulder

''Let her just cool down for a bit.. She will be fine'' Pai said with no emotion in his voice

''No! I refuse! I'm going after her!'' Kisshu said

Ichigo was meanwhile running till she ran into someone

''G…Gomennasai'' Ichigo said till she saw who she ran into ''M..Masaya what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be studying in England?''

''I completed my studies already, how are you? Are you having a new boyfriend already?''

''Y..Yes, Are you having a girlfriend?''

''Actually.. I have! She is kind.. Pretty.. And has a heart for animals and the earth! She lives in Tokyo and was studying in England! Just like me!'' Masaya said with a happy expression on his face

''That's great! What's her name?'' Ichigo asked

''Her name is Barbara, what's the name of your boyfriend?''

''Anou… I mean.. You know him..'' Ichigo said a bit nervous

''Really? Then who is it?''

''I..It's.. Anou.. It's K..Kisshu..''

''Really?! Where is he now then?'' Masaya asked shocked

''In that tree over there..''

''H..HOW DID YOU KNOW?!'' Kisshu said defeated

''That's my secret!'' Ichigo said with a peace sign, her tong sticked out and a wink

''Why are you with that.. Treehugger'' Kisshu asked while glaring at Masaya

''Didn't you just see what just happened?'' Ichigo asked annoyed

''Yeahh.. You do have a point..But Ichigo.. Why were you crying? Is it because your preg-'' Kisshu could not finish his sentence before Ichigo pushed a hand on his mouth

''I..It's Ryou.. You know.. What he said.. And what you did to me… I cannot handle this.. I'm not ready! I'm just 18!'' Ichigo said nervous, tears rolling over her cheeks again

''It sounds like your pregnant, but you aren't, are you?'' Masaya said joking

''A..Anou.. I.. I actually AM pregnant..'' Ichigo said looking blushed away '' AND THIS BASTERD DID THAT TO ME! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED IT!'' Ichigo said angry

''I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M SORRY!''

''THAT'S NOT GONNA FIX THIS!''

''Anou.. Have you already thought about abortion?'' Masaya said nervous

''NO WAY! I'm not gonna do that! This child is already forming in me! Now it deserves a life! But.. I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE A CHILD AT THIS AGE!'' Ichigo was talking the last part obviously at Kisshu, who was sitting, looking at the ground

''Have you already told your parents? And how far are you in your pregnancy?'' Masaya asked curious

''No and I don't know..'' Ichigo said simply

''You should tell them and go to the doctor'' Masaya said kindly ''But I have to go now! Barbara is probably worried sick! I should only go for a short walk.. Jane! Ichigo, Kisshu

''Jane!'' Both waved the boy goodbye

''Kisshu?..'' Ichigo said

''Yes?'' Kisshu asked nervous

''We should go to my parents and tell them, take your pills so your ears grow human, I already head home see you in a couple of minutes'' Ichigo gave him a kiss on the cheek and started walking towards home

 **15 minutes later by Ichigo's place**

''There you are!'' Ichigo ran to Kisshu and gave him a kiss, Kisshu kissed happily back

''I'm always there for you koneko-chan''

''Come inside!'' Ichigo said

''Oh hey dear you wanted to talk about something when your boyfriend was here? Come to the living room'' Sakura said while wondered where her daughter would like to talk about

''Should I get some drink for both?'' Sakura said

''No thank you miss'' Kisshu said friendly

''I have already mom'' Ichigo said

'''Where would you like to talk about?'' Shintaro asked while taking a sip from his drink

''A..Anou I…I'' Ichigo said nervously

''Just say it dear it can't be THAT bad'' Sakura said calmly

''I..I'm p..pregnant..'' Ichigo said nervous

''YOU ARE WHAT?!'' Shintaro said while spitting out his drink and fell uncurious on the ground

''It's not like I WANTED to!'' Ichigo said while glaring at Kisshu who avoided eye contact

''Than why don't you take an abortion?'' Sakura asked calmly

''I..I can't! Now is the child already growing inside me.. Now he or she deserves a life to! I'm already 18 so It must be THAT hard'' But still it's not like I WANTED it! Now I HAVE to!'' Ichigo said while glaring at Kisshu in the eyes who accidentally looking in the eyes and now is scared for life

''It is your choice but think it over, a child is NOT easy.. How far are you now?'' Sakura asked

''I don't know how long'' Ichigo said while looking down at the ground

''We're going to the doctor I'm going to call him, your boyfriend can go with you if you want?'' Sakura said

''Yeah.. '' Ichigo said still looking at the ground

''So.. That went better than I thought don't you think?..'' Kisshu asked nervous

''Yes.. we had to say it..'' Ichigo said

''Come on cheer up! It is going to be fun! A child and we don't know what it is, either a cyniclon, a human, or a half of both!'' Kisshu said happily and gave a kiss on Ichigo's cheek

''I don't even know if I can give birth to it.. If I'm strong enough..'' Ichigo said sad

''Bullshit! You was a mew mew, you defeated us every time! Of course you are strong enough!'' Kisshu said while hugging Ichigo

''That was as a mew mew.. Now I'm just a human.. I'm not strong anymore..

''That's not true koneko-chan! Don't tell lies!'' Kisshu protested

''Honey, we must go now to the doctor, your father will wake up, sometime, I hope'' Sakura said

 **Time skip: After the doctor**

''You're already 2 months pregnant!'' Kisshu said excited and gave a kiss to Ichigo

''Yeah.. Yeah.. Stop it already! I still hate you for doing this!'' Ichigo said

''I'm just excited! I'm becoming father!'' Kisshu said

''Oh.. great.. I've got already a child..'' Ichigo said in monotone

''I'M NOT A KID?!'' Kisshu screamed

''Are you sure?'' Ichigo asked

''Yes! Pai did already tests..'' Kisshu said

''HA! I'm not the only one who thinks you're a kid!'' Ichigo said teasingly

''Shut up!'' Kisshu said while teleporting away

''And that was Kisshu!'' Ichigo said while laughing

 **FoxxyWolff: FINALLY MY FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE**

 **Kisshu: I'm becoming father!**

 **FoxxyWolff: *Hit Kisshu's head***

 **Kisshu: WHA- WHY?!**

 **FoxxyWolff: I feel like hitting you *Hits him again***

 **Ichigo: *Hits Kisshu too***

 **Kisshu: YOU TOO?!**

 **FoxxyWolff: Sorry for grammar mistakes! Japanese words: Baka-Idiot Anou-Uhm or excuse me Hentai-Pervert Oi-Hey Gomennasai-Sorry Jane-Bye**

 **Ichigo: R &R Jane! *Gives kiss to Kisshu***

 **Kisshu: Awww.. Love you koneko-chan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FoxxyWolff: Omg GomennasaiGomennasaiGomennasaiGomennasai for so late! I'm busy with.. stuff..**

 **Celestiaaa: You're just too lazy!**

 **FoxxyWolff: Whatever! Will you do the disclamer?**

 **Celestiaaa: FoxxyWolff does not own TMM otherwise the Sakura tree was burning and Masaya too! (And Pai and Kisshu were together! #CrackShip4Life!)**

 **FoxxyWolff: You always with your gay ships..**

 **Pai: Why me? I'M NOT GAY!**

 **Celestiaaa: Cause It's funny and crack! And yes you are!**

 **FoxxyWolff: I ship Pai and Ichigo for crack!**

 **Ichigo: ME WITH HIM?! THAT'S WORSE THEN ME AND KISSHU!**

 **Kisshu: So.. You love me?**

 **Ichigo: A..Anou.. ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **FoxxyWolff: Btw {} is in this story that somebody thinks that and –{}- means telepathy! Not that it is in this story or anything..**

 **Celestiaaa: NOT AGAIN TELEPATHY! IT'S ALWAYS TELEPATHY!**

 **Ichigo: I DON'T CARE ON WITH THE STORY AND I DON'T LOVE KISSHU!**

 **FoxxyWolff: Liar! Liar! Bitches on fire!**

 _It's 3 months later and Kisshu is walking in the park on his own._

''Look mommy! An elf!'' A random kid shouted at his mom

''Just let him be.'' His mom said but the kid had already run towards Kisshu

''Are your ears real?'' The kid asked already touching the ear ''MOMMY THE EARS ARE REAL!'' The kid shouted, the whole park must heard him

{You little brat! Don't touch my ears! If I get you.. You are so dead!}Kisshu shouted in his head

-{I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THIS TIME! I HAVE ONLY EATEN 2 KILO OF CANDY}- Taruto shouted telepathic (AN: Totally not telepathy :))

-{Not you- WAIT WHAT?! Oh no.. You're gonna be on sugar high.. AGAIN! We told you not to eat that much- LITTLE BRAT DON'T TOUCH MY EARS I'M GONNA KILL YOU SERIOUSLY!}-

-{THE FANGED SNOWFLAKES GONNA GET ME AAAHH HELP ME THEY HAVE HELP FROM THE PINK PONIES! GIVE ME MY CANDY BACK!}-

{That kid has problems..} Kisshu thought

-{I HEARD THAT NOW COME HERE AND HELP ME TO GET MY CANDY BACK OR OTHERWISE….}- Taruto said evilly

-{Pai can help you, and what are you gonna do?}- Kisshu said not impressed

-{I'm gonna TICKL-}-

-{GET OUT OF MY HEAD I D..DON'T WANNA}- Kisshu said scared

-{UGH FINE where's Pai}-

-{In his lab}-

-{Not anymore!}- Pai said telepathic

-{Since when are you here?!}- Kisshu asked

-{The whole time and I don't want to go near Taruto when he's on sugar high!}- Pai said

-{Pai and fishy girl together in a boat! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!}- Taruto said to annoy Pai

-{I-I'm not together with her..}- Pai said while cutting of the connection between the 3

{Not YET} Taruto said to himself

 **Meanwhile by the mews**

''I have a signal of a rare stone that is not from this planet. It's from the Inohara park'' Ryou said while everyone was in the basement

 **Everyone transformed I'm too lazy to write everything and probably everyone to read**

''Tokyo mew mew GO!'' Ryou shouted **HA his only sentence in Tokyo mew mew he's a mew mew himself! Aww.. Poor Keiichiro! You.. You bake cakes for everyone when everything is over? Yeah.. That's your job! :)**

 **Meanwhile in the Inohara park**

''Kish.. I should have known..'' Ichigo said while she saw Kisshu

''Hey Konek-AUW YOU…'' Kisshu said irritated to the little kid

''What are you doing with tha-'' Ichigo was cut off because the little kid shouted

''MOMMY MEW ICHIGO IS HERE!'' The little kid said excitedly while running to Ichigo and hugging her Ichigo hugged back

''Hey little one! What's your name?'' Ichigo asked

''I'm Candy!'' The little girl shouted happily **Ha.. Ironic.. A food name! And first time I say it's a girl! Wow.. I'm so creative with names..**

''Hey Candy! What were you doing with.. Him?'' Ichigo asked

''HEY I HAVE A NAME!'' Kisshu shouted to Ichigo

''He has biiiig ears! And is an alien!'' Candy said happily

''That's called a Cyniclon not an alien!'' Kisshu said irritated

Candy ran straight to Kisshu with Ichigo dragged along and was impressed ''A Cienacloon?'' Candy asked confused

Kisshu chuckled and said ''No a Cyniclon that is what we are called''

''Omg that's soooo coooool!'' Candy said

''How old are you Candy?'' Ichigo asked

''I'm 10 years old'' Candy said happy

''That's the same age as Pudding when Pudding became was a mew mew nanoda'' Pudding said while bouncing around like usual

''And as Taruto when he came to earth'' Kisshu said

''Wooow can I meet him?'' Candy asked

''Uhm.. I don't think that's a good idea.'' Kisshu said

''Why not..'' Candy asked while looking sad- with tears in her eyes- at Kisshu

''D..Don't cry! He's just.. on sugar high again.. '' Kisshu said

''Don't you have grapefruit juice?'' Ichigo asked

''Why should we?'' Kisshu asked

''Ugh.. Just.. Bring Taruto and grapefruit juice.. We'll explain later..'' Ichigo said

Kisshu brought the grapefruit juice and called Taruto telepathically who came after mention the name Pudding

''So why did I have to come?'' Taruto asked and then shouted ''OH NO THE FANGED SNOWFLAKES HAVE FOLLOWED ME! THEY ARE BEHIND YOU PUDDING! I'M GONNA PROTECT YOU!'' Taruto said but he heard Ichigo An

''Taru-Taru Soda time!'' Taruto rushed immediately to Ichigo and drank it all

'''Why am I in the Inohara park?'' Taruto asked

''To meet Candy'' Kisshu said

''Who is Candy?'' Taruto asked

''I'm Candy!'' Candy said and ran to Taruto and gave him a big hug

''And why must I meet her?'' Taruto asked annoyed

''Because she wants to meet you'' Kisshu said

''Is Taruto not happy to see me?'' Candy asked sadly

''U..Uh I-I'm not good with kids… I must go help Pai with.. Things..'' Taruto said and teleported away

''He's not happy to see me..'' Candy said sad looking to the ground

''He's just not in the good mood..'' Kisshu said while hugging Candy

''If I may ask mew Ichigo, are you pregnant?'' Candy's mother asked, obviously trying to change the subject

''Yeah I actually am, I'm now 5 months'' Ichigo replied

''Who is the father?'' Candy's mother asked

''The alien-'' Ichigo was cut off by Kisshu

''Cyniclon'' Kisshu replied annoyed

''The CYNICLON that is hugging your daughter'' Ichigo said

''Does that mean that your baby has cyniclon things too?'' Candy's mother tried to not sound rude

''We don't know actually.. I'm the one of the first humans that has with Cyniclons, but I'm the first that is pregnant of one.'' Ichigo answered ''That reminds me.. I have an echo today! I have only 5 minutes left to be there'' Ichigo panicked

''Uhm.. Koneko-chan.. I can teleport?'' Kisshu said

''Your ears?'' Ichigo said

 **Kisshu teleported away and came back with human ears normal clothing etc.**

''Ready?'' Kisshu asked

''Yeah.. It was nice to meet you Candy'' Ichigo said while giving her a hug

''Success with your echo'' Candy's mother said

''Thnx bye everyone!'' Ichigo said while Kisshu teleported away with Ichigo

 **FoxxyWolff: Shorter chapter.. I'm ashamed for sooo late.. I'm bad with time…**

 **Ichigo: It's done now?**

 **FoxxyWolff: Yeah.. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I have some idea's! So writersblock is it not.. It's just.. I'm lazy…**

 **Kisshu: As long as I'm with Koneko-chan I'm happy**

 **Ichigo: I'M NOT?!**

 **FoxxyWolff: Nobody cares about your feelings! :)**

 **Ichigo: FoxxyWolff! Your soooo dead!**

 **FoxxyWolff: R &R before I'm dead! **


End file.
